LOS PEQUEÑOS MERODEADORES
by Vicky VanDort n.n
Summary: El primer año en el colegio hogwarts de Sirius, James, Remus y la rata traidora. en fin espero lo disfruten n.n
1. En el expreso de Hogwarts

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa. este fic es uno de los primeros que hice pero apenas lo subi espero que sea de su agrado._

_

* * *

_

_En el expreso de hogwarts_

Eran las 10:15 am de una hermosa mañana de finales de verano, los calidos rayos del sol se reflejaban contra una locomotora de color escarlata, En el anden 9 ¾ se escuchaban los murmullos de muchos chicos con sus familias, los que regresaban al colegio lo hacian muy felice y los que iban por primera vez lo hacian muy nerviosos. Cerca del vagon principal donde va el maquinista se encontraba un chico muy lindo; era delgado de cabello negro y ajos azul celeste, y se notaba que iba a ser bastante guapo cuando creciera, no tendria mas de 11 años ; ya estaba vestido con la tunica del colegio y parecia estar bastante malhumorado, iba acompañado de su madre y su hermanito.

-Muy bien Sirius ¡Que guapo te ves asi!- le dijo se madre que era una mujer bastante mayor como para tener hijos de esa edad, era una mujer muy guapa de cabello largo negro y espeso, muy delgada y que vestia una tunica de seda rosa muy fina. Le arreglo el cuello de la camisa y aliso su tunica – Haste un poco para alla junto al escudo del colegio para que pueda tomarte otra foto- dijo ella en tono meloso, el chico se limito a moverce un poco a la izquierda y a sonreir vagamente cuando su madre levanto su gran camara y apunto hacia el.

- ¿Esto es realmente necesario?- protesto el

- Vamos Sirius no seas quejumbroso, sabes que tomo estas fotos para que tu padre pueda ver como te veias al ir a Hogwarts, y si el no hubiera trabajado hoy en ese "asunto del ministerio"- dijo esto mas alto para que todos alrededor pudieran oirla, miro su reloj y dijo –Bien cariño estare aquí otros 10 o 15 min, recuerda que hoy tengo una reunion muy importante con los Lenstrange y tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía, espero que Narcisa llegue pronto porque isno me temo que tendra que esperarla tu solo.

-¿Por qué tengo que viajar con ella?-

-Porque quiero que alguien cuide de ti mientras llegas al colegio. Es buena chica o a poco te cae mal-

Sirius nego con la cabeza

- Ya lo vez. Ademas no quiero que te juntes con impuros o con mediopuros en tu 1er dia- dijo asqueada – recuerda que ser un Black te hace de la realeza y no creo que te gustaria manchar tu buen nombre-.

Sirius sonrio débilmente solo para seguirle la corriente a su madre aunque no le agradaba que hablara de esa manera, como si hubiera algo de malo en los mediopuros o en los impuros. Su vecino el señor Morrison era impuro, pero era muy agradable, su elfo domestico obedecia las ordenes sin chistar, algo que pocas veces Kreacher hacia y ademas su casa lucia mejor, mucho mas cuidada y mas bonita que la "noble y ancestral" casa de los Black. Sirius era amigo de Eriol su hijo menor, que este años aun no iba a ir a Hogwarts, cuando ella descubria que habia estado con ellos lo reprimia majestuosamente. "Traidor a la sangre" lo llamaba cada que iba a la casa de los Morrison asi que le prohibio visitar a Eriol.

-¿Por qué tardara Narcisa tanto?- pregunto un niño pequeño de cabellos y ojos café oscuro

-Pero como se tarda esa niña- se que jo su madre – le dije que debia llegar temprano, no puede ser , no me dara tiempo de hacer nada-.

-¿Qué no es esa que esta ahí?- dijo Sirius alzando su cabeza, sonrio bastante al ver a sun prima que ademas de ser muy amable con ellos era rubia alta y sonrojada. Pero su felicidad se apago cuando vio que ella iba acompañada del idiota de su novio: Lucius Malfoy.

Era un joven muy guapo, rubio platinado que (según) tenia suficiente dinero como para retirarce ahora mismo, lo cual hacia que fuera muy pedante, engreido y grosero, que se sentia dueño del mundo. Lucius era igual que el padre y los tios de Sirius muy orgulloso de la "pureza de su sangre" por lo que se sentia capaz de mandar sobre los impuros. Bajo su influencia Narcisa tambien se portaba como el, por lo que a Sirius no le agradaba en lo mas minimo.

-Hola Siriusito- le dijo melosamente -¡Caramba! Como has crecido y ¡Que guapo te estas poniendo!- le dijo al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba una de sus mejillas.

-Hola Narcisa- dijo Sirius.

- Regulin como haz estado?- le dijo dandole unos cuantos besos en las mejillas al hermanito de Sirius

-Hola chicos- Dijo Lucius

- Muy bien- dijo su madre- creo que ahora ya puedo irme mas tranquila, portate muy bien Sirius, no les causes muchos problemas y en cuanto te asignen casa me escribes ¿entendido?-

- Si madre- le dijo Sirius (a la señora Black le gustaba que sus hijos le llamaran madre)

- Bien se los encargo mucho- dijo a Narcisa y Lucius- Me gustaria despedirlo pero no tengo tiempo-.

-Si tia no te preocupes- dijo ella

-Adios, cuidate- dijo su madre besando a Sirius y a narcisa , después atraveso la barrera.

-Genial, ¿Qué les parece si buscamos un compartimento y guardamos los baules?- dijo Lucius.

- Si vamos- dijo Narcisa.

Caminaron al tren y encontraron un compartimento vacio, Lucius puso el baul de Sirius, de Narcissa y el suyo propio en la estantera de arriba.

Narcisa y Lucius salieron del tren, aun faltaban 15 minutos para que este se fuera por lo que decidieron caminar y platicar un poco por el anden, Sirius no tuvo m,as remedio que seguirlos.

-¿Estas nervioso chico?- pregunto Lucius.

- Un poco- dijo el desganado (aunque en realidad se moria de nervios)

- Yo no me preocuparia mucho si fuera tu- dijo Lucius- eres un Black seguramente te tocara Slytherin-

- No se, no creo-

-Vamos, no me digas que te gustaria estar en Hufflepuff o en Ravenclaw, todos saben que a esas casas solo van los inútiles y los sangre sucia-dijo despectivamente Lucius señalando a una niña pelirroja y a su familia.

-¡ Vaya quien pensaria que hay un tren secreto en esta estacion!- dijo un hombre pelirrojo de brillantes ojos verdes- Siempre he tomado el tren aquí y nunca vi nada fuera de lo normal-

-Que curioso- dijo una mujer muy delgada- esa barrera luce tan solida-.

-Pueden dejarme aquí si quieren- dijo la chica jalando su carrito-

-Claro que no- le dijo su padre- Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te vayas.

-Nunca pense que fueran tantos- dijo una niña de cabello café oscuro con voz entrecortada y expresión de terror- ¡Ay Lily esto es tan extraño! ¿Que tal si algo malo te pasara? o si ellos te hicieran… no se actuar raro o si te maldicen o…- pero su hermana no la dejo terminar.

-No te preocupes Peti, prometo escribirte todos los dias para que sepas que todo esta bien.

Eso no convencio mucho a la niña pero al menos consiguió que se callara.

-¡AY GENTE FEA!- dijo Lucius con enfado-esa clase de gente no deberia aprender magia-.

-Si que horror- dijo Narcisa abrazando a su novio- ese es precisamente el tipo de personas con las que no debes juntarte Siriusito-.

Sirius se limito a decir que si con la cabeza, caminaron oro poco por el anden, Lucius saludaba a muchos chicos (todos sangre limpia por supuesto). Narcisa hablaba acerca del estupendo verano que paso en España y Sirius se quejaba de su estupido elfo domestico.

-¿ Y porque no lo reemplazan?- le dijo Lucius.

-Mi madre cree que aun es util-dijo Sirius.

-Si entiendo, mi madre tambien cree que Dobby es util pero aun es muy pequeño, mi padre le habia dicho que debio haber esperado a que su madre lo educara un poco mas, pero mamá cree que aprendera rapido- dijo Lucius que muy disimuladamente y como no queriendo la cosa, empujaba a un muchacho como de 13 años contra un poste de la estacion, Narcisa se rio con muchas ganas y Sirius ni lo pelo – Es totalmente inepto y si aun no lo golpeo lo suficiente es porque no me he decidido-.

-El que se merece una buena paliza es Kreacher- penso Sirius enojado – faltan 5 min. ¿Y si ya nos subimos al tren?- dijo al ver su reloj.

-SIRIUS sera un viaje largo y tedioso, ademas aburrido ¿Qué tanta prisa tienes?- dijo Lucius fastidiado.

-Sirius tiene razon Lus- le dijo Narcisa- es mejor subirnos ahora antes de que todos se amontonen y se empujen-.

-Oh, de acuerdo- dijo Lucius vencido-.

Caminaron ahcia su vagon y al parecer el piso era muy interesante porque Sirius no dejaba de miralo cuando algo llamo su atención. Acababa de pasar corriendo por la barrera un niño muy múy palido, tenia una esnormes ojeras debajo de sus bonitos ojos dorados, un mechon de cabello blanco en el flequillo y se veia muy enfermo. Aun asi corria todo lo que le daban las piernas cargando su mochila, una jaula con una lechuza y jalando de un horrible baul oxidado que tenia en dorado las letras RJL en el frente. Sirius lo miro con atención, aquel niño tenia un parche en una de sus mejillas y una de sus manos vendadas (parecia que alguien lo habia golpeado) y se notaba que se le habvia hecho tarde, llevaba la tunica mal puesta y ni siquiera se habia amarrado las agujetas de sus zapatos. Seguramente Lucius tambien lo habia visto porque en cuanto se acerco lo suficiente a el dio un paso mas largo de lo normal provocando que el chico se tropezara y cayera. Algunos chicos de alrededor se rieron, para su mala suerte, al caer, el chico se aplasto la mano vendada y unas lagrimas de dolor (y rabia) se asomaron en sus ojos. Sirius se volteo para ayudarlo, pero Narcisa le dio un fuerte tiron en el brazo y lo subio al vagon.

Eran las 12:30 cuando Sirius se percato de que llevaba mas de ½ hora jugando con una envoltura de chicle que habia en el suelo, se aburria a mas y mejor ya estaba hartandose de la estupida charla de Lucius, que como siempre se pavoneaba de ser el amo y señor del universo, ademas de presumir sus cosas, eso era lo mas desagradable, la familia de Sirius era lo doble de adinerada que los Malfoy. Paso otra ½ hora de horrible tortura cuando decidio que ya no podia mas y se levanto para irse.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le dijo Narcisa cuando se dio cuenta.

- Voy a buscar algo de comer- dijo el – no me dio tiempo de desayunar y ya tengo mucha hambre.-

-Espera- dijo Luicius- ya no tardara en vemir una bruja con un carrito de comida.-

-No- dijo el- ademas me sirve para estirar las piernas poruqe las tengo dormidas-.

Camino por los pasillos del tren esperando encontrar un compartimiento vacio y a la bruja del carrito, de verdad tenia hambre. Vio a sus otras 2 primas Bellatrix y Andrómeda que se peleaban por un numero de la revista "Corazon de bruja" que tenia la foto de un atractivo muchacho rubio, el no quiso meterce en su pelea por lo que siguió caminando. Todos los compartimientos estaban llenos y la bruja del carrito no aparecia en ningun lado, hasta que llego al final del tren, el ultimo compartimiento estaba muy silencioso y parecia estar vacio asi que entro, pero estaba equivocado, en el asiento derecho estaba acostado el chico que llego tarde a la estacion, estaba tapado con una capa vieja y fea, completamente dormido.

- ¿Cómo a cuantos metros crees que estemos?- dijo una voz fuera del compartimiento

-a unos ¿15?-dijo otra

-No yo creo que mas-dijo la 1ª voz- como a 20 o 25.

Sirius se asomo para ver quien hablaba, salio lo mas callado que pudo, en el fondo del vagon (en el mirador) habia 2 chicos asomandose , el tren pasaba por un puente y ellos veian hacia abajo.

-Bueno me toca-dijo un chico de cabello negro y grasiento- veo algo… ¿umh?... Rojo-.

Un chico de cabello negro azabache despeinado, entorno sus ojos color almendra dentro de sus lentes-¿Es ese tejado?-

-Si- dijo el chico de nariz ganchuda

-Bien entonces yo veo algo ¿con?... umh… algo con manchas-.

-Es esa ardilla de hasta alla?-dijo el chico del pelo grsiento

-Eso-

-Esto es muy aburrido James, mejor me voy- se dio la vuelta y se fue

-Ay bueno- dijo el chico de gafas y agarro un paquete de grajeas Bertie Bott-Quieres?-le ofrcio a Sirius al darce cuenta que estaba ahí

-Si gracias- dijo agarrando un puñado-¿Tambien es la primera vez que vas a Hogwarts?- dijo agarrando mas grageas

-si-dijo el chico que se llamaba James- Ese otro chico el que se acaba de ir tambien y dijo algo sobre quedarce en Slytherin, pero yo no quiero, los magos malvados van a esa casa. Tal vez Griffindor o Hufflepuff no me vendrian nada mal, aunque me han dicho que soy bastante inteligente, Ravenclaw estaria bien-

-Supongo que si- dijo Sirius

-Tango algo mu chido en mi mochila te lo enseño??-dijo James

-Claro-dijo Sirius

-Aunque al otro chico no le agrado-

-No importa enseñamelo- dijo Sirius

De su mochila saco una caja con agujeros, la abrió y adentro tenia una gigantesca cucaracha como del tamaño de una rata.

-Waw- dijo Sirius sorprendido- es asquerosa-dijo sonriendo.

-Pensaba ocuparla en el colegio- dijo el chico de lentes.

-Adelante ay un vagón lleno de chicas-dijo Sirius con cara maliciosa.

Se miraron uno al otro y asintieron, tomaron la gran cucaracha y se pusieron en camino, llegaron a un compartimiento lleno del que salían voces y risas de chicas, abrieron ligeramente la purta y el chico despeinado le di un pequeño empujoncito a su cucaracha que entro volando, pasarían unos 5 segundo cuando se escucho "UNA CUCARACHA" y las demás chicas gritaron, ellos se echaron a correr hacia su compartimiento mientras reian.

-Eso estuvo genial- dijo Sirius entusiasmado.

El otro chico no podia parar de reir y cuando lo hizo dijo- y a todo esto ¿ como te llamas?

-Ah! soy Sirius Black y tu eres… ¿James?-

-Yo soy James Potter, oye ¿jugamos al snap explosivo?-

-Pero no lo despertamos?- dijo Sirius señalando al chico dormido.

-Lleva horas asi- dijo James buscando su baraja- Hace un rato trone varias bengalas del Dr. Filibuster y si entre eso y el griterio de las chicas no desperto no creo que lo haga ahora- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Jugaron varias manos de sanp explosivo, James gano casi todas asi que las cartas le explotaban mucho a Sirius, de vez en cuando el chico dormido brincaba por la impresión de alguna explosion muy fuerte y después se volvia a dormir como si nada. Siguieron asi por laaaargo rato hasta que se cansaron de jugar, después se pusieron a platicar. Sirius le contaba de cómo eran su casa y su familia a James, y de que le aburria mucho todo aquello. James por su parte le conto a Sirius de cómo habia pasado sus vacaciones par animar un poco a su nuevo amigo; ya que a pesar de ser de "sangre pura" iba a la escuela como todos los niños muggles, Sirius le dijo que solamente su madre y su padre lo habian educado y que esa era la primera vez que iba a una escuela.

-Es bien divertido-dijo James- los muggles son muy curiosos enseñan deportes, musica literatura y en la clases de biología una vez me toco abrir una rana, fue maravilloso le vimos todas las tripas. La hora del recreo es la que mas me gusta, es un descanso que dan entre clase para almorzar, aunque Tony y yo nos dedicabamos a hacer muchas travesuras, lo malo es que siempre nos metiamos en problemas. Que lastima!-dijo cambiando su tono de voz- el se mudo a Florida hace un año y ya no he sabido de el-.

-Se escucha bien- dijo Sirius-pero ¿Aquí no nos va a tocar destripar ranas o si?-

-No creo aquí solo enseñan cosas relacionadas con magia- luego añadio cuando escucho murmullos en el otro compartimiento- Creo que por fin llego la bruja del carrito-

Se asomaron y efectivamente la señora estaba despachando a los chicos del otro compartimiento

-Que bueno ya tenia mucha hambre-dijo James- se me hace que lo voy a despertar, tal vez le venga bien comer algo- se acerco al chico dormido y dandole unas palmaditas dijo- oye, oye, chsst- el chico solo gruño, James lo sarandeo con fuerza diciendole "despierta" en voz alta

-¿Qué?- dijo el abriendo sus ojos dorados y con voz soñolienta.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-le dijo James- La bruja de la comida ya esta en este vagon.

-Si- dijo incorporandose y bostezabdo a sus anchas- ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las… casi las 4-dijo Sirius viendo su reloj

-ay falta mucho todavía para llegar al colegio- dijo y se levanto para guardar su capa en el baul se volteo y dijo-¿y quien gano?.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Sirius

-Si, ¿jugaron al snap explosivo no???-dijo setandose- que mal que tenia mucho sueño si no me hubiera gusto jugar con ustedes-

-Si se nota-dijo James- parece que tu no te duermes, te mueres. Haciamos un monton de ruido y no desperaban-

-Mhh es que no me he encontrado muy bien que digamos- comenzo el apenado y nervioso- La semana pasada me cai de un arbol, soy un poco torpe y al caer me lastime la mano- dijo agarrando sus vendaje- y ahora como llegue tarde y me tropece me volvi a apachurrar la mano, ves que me ayudaste a subi mis cosas?- le dijo a James- después llego una señora que me dio una pocion para el dolor y supongo que eso fue lo que me adormilo mas-.

James hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Llego la señora vendedora y los 3 pidieron cosas, aunque no muchas, querian esperar a la cena que según tenioan entendido, era muy buena en Hogwarts.

-¿Y de donde eres James?-pregunto el chico de la mano vendada mordiendo una rana de chocolate- ah perdona pero es que hace un rato estabamos platicando, Soy Remus Lupin y el es James Potter-.

-Soy Sirius Black y James ya me habia dicho como se llamaba, es un placer Remus-

-Eres un Black??- dijo Remus n poco cohibido- Vaya mi papa me ha dicho que son una familia muy antigua y muy poderosa, y…- pero ya no dijo nada, no queria decirle que su padre pensaba que los Black eran gente muy gandaya.

Sirius asintio con pesadumbre y dijo- Creo que somos desde la edad media- y no añadio mas alzo la vista y dijo- ¿Remus Lupin? Y de que es la "J" de tu baul.-

-Ah eso- dijo sin darle importancia- Es de John y no me gusta ese nombre, asi me decian en la escuela-

James se entusiasmo mucho por aquello- Yo vivo cerca del valle de Godric por donde ay un pueblo muggle y es ahí donde iba a las escuela-.

-Yo soy de Londres-dijo Remus- Mi mama es muggle y fue ella quien me mando a las escuela, no recuerdo bien como se llama pero tenia que vi9ajar en metro-.

-¿Metro?, ¿Qué es un metro?- dijo Sirius. Que al parecer estaba muy divertido por el hecho de que su madre toda su vida lo habia intentado alejar de los impuros y sin querer acababa de conocer a uno.

-Es asi como llaman los muggles al tren que pasa bajo tierra-dijo James

-¿Bajo tierra?, wacala se oye horrible- dijo Sirius.

-No es tan malo como parece pero si hace mucho calor- dijo Remus mientras se comia unas lombrices de gomita, luego se levanto y saco algo de su mochila.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Sirius.

-Se me olvido devolverle su lunascopio a Severus- dijo el

-Pero hace ya mucho que se fue a uno de los vagones de adelante ¿Por qué no se lo das ya en la escuela?-dijo James

-No, creo que mejor se lo doy de una vez, que tal si luego ya no lo veo- dijo Remus amarrandose las agujetas.

A Sirius y a James no les quedo mas que seguir a Remus, en parte para buscar la mascota de James y en parte porque estaban aburridos, a la cucaracha la encontraron en el 3er vagon al que entraron y a Severus el chico del pelo grasiento en el 5º. Remus le dio su lunascopio y una rana de chocolate por haber ayudado a James y a el a subir sus cosas.

-Ah y por cierto James toma- le dijo y le avento un cromo de chocolate.

-¿Wendelyn?- leyo James en el cromo

-Me dijiste que faltaba esa bruja en tu colección ¿no?- dijo Remus sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se opaco y puso cara de desconcierto-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo a una chica detrás de James y Sirius.

Ellos voltearon y se encontraron copn Narcisa, furiosa, con ambas manos en las caderas-Y bien ¿donde ta habias metido?-

-Mmmh… estaba…en- comenzo Sirius.

- Llevo horas buscandote- dijo ella cruzando los brazos- se suponia que ibas a viajar conmigo, se lo prometiste a tu mama-

-Narcissa, etaba aburrido- dijo Sirius defendiendose- Ya sabes que tu novio no me cae nada bien-.

-Si pero esa no es excusa para que te hayas separado,- dijo furiosa- ¿que tal si algo te hubiera pasado? o ¿si te hubieras encontrado con un sangre sucia por el camino?-dijo moviendo un pie- Recuerda que tu madre no queria que te toparas con ninguno en tu 1er dia.-

Remus les lanzo una mirada asesina a Narcisa y a Sirius

-NO HAY NADA DE MALO EN LOS IMPUROS-dijo Sirius enojado.

-Pero que tonterias estas diciendo niño- dijo ella mas enojada- los impuros no deberian estudiar m,agia-.

-¿Y porque no?- dijo Remus viendo fijamente a los ojos de Narcisa

-No son dignos de eso, en realidad no soln dignos de nada; nacieron de muggles, estan contaminados-. Afirmo ella

-Contaminada tienes la cabeza Black- dijo una voz muy varonil.

-Ocupate de tus asuntos Weasley- dijo Narcisa a un joven pelirrojo y pecoso.

-Solamente quiero que dejes de molestar a esto0s niños- le dijo el- y que dejes de decir tantas sandeces-.

-Excelente- dijo ella en tono burlon – me tenia que topar hoy con el "Maximo defe4nsor de los muggles", VAMONOS YA SIRIUS- dijo mientras lo jaloneaba por el pasillo- y espera como te ira cuando le cuente esto a tu madre.

Sirius se jalo fuerte y le dijo- No no quiero-

-Vendras conmigo, aunque tenga que atarte a mi mano- le dijo ella

-No no lo hare y ya puedes comenzar a escribirle a mi madre , porque yo de aquí no me muevo-.dijo Sirius

-Si quieres que lo vigile un "sangre pura" yo me quedo con el- le dijo el chico Weasley

Narcisa los miro asesinamente- Bien adios niño y no digas que no te lo adverti- dijo y se fue.

Remus comenzo a camjnar hacia su vagon se notaba que estaba enojado, todos lo siguieron

-Oye, no le hagas caso a mi prima- le dijo Sirius.

Remus se paro en seco y apreto los puños y sin voltear dijo – Acaban de insultar a mi familia-

-Pero el que ella piense asi no quiere decir que todos los Black piensen igual—dijo el chico Weasley- Conozco a Narcisa y es muy pedante, y me perdonaras Sirius pero tambien es muy estupida- Se acerco a Remus y le dijo, No te preocupes, ninguno de los que estamos aquí contigo creemos que los impuros sean malos, de hecho todos me conocen aquí por mi gran obsecion por los muggles y creen que estoy chiflado ,pero ¿apoco hay algo malo en coleccionar pilas?-

Remus volteo y sopnrio forzadamente

-Aquí encontraras gente asi de cerrada y ridicula- siguió el – pero lo importante es que debes ignorar esas tonterias, si no los pelas esos comentarios no te afectaran-.

-Supongo que si- dijo Remus mas calmado.

-Bueno los dejo, supongo que no querran viajar con niñera o si?-dijo el chico pelirrojo.

-No ya no somos bebes- dijo James.

-Asi me gusta, hasta luego- dijo el

-Adios- le dijeron los 3.

Remus fue callado el resto del viaje, Sirius y James tampoco decian gran cosa, aunque todos estaban muy nerviosos por llegar el colegio y todos tenian algo en comun, no querian entrar a Slytherin si podian evitarlo.

FIN DE LA PARTE 1


	2. El pasillo secreto: Castigados

El pasillo secreto: Castigados

- Muy bien señores siganme- les dijo con severidad la voz de la profesora Mc. Ganagall que en ese entonces tenia mas cabello café que cano.

Los 4 chicos que iban detrás de ella cargaban una cubeta, esponjas y cepillos y no iban de muy buen humor. Acababan de salir de su despacho y caminaron por el castillo hasta un aula que se encontraba precisamente del otro lado, ninguno decia nada, cuando llegaron la puerta se encontraba cerrada y en ella decia "historia de la magia" en letras doradas, aunque estaba bien cerrada de la sala salia un horrible aroma a podrido y unas cuandtas franjas de humo verde.

-Quiero que limpien el salon- les dijo la profesora una vez que llegaron

-Pero- comenzo a decir James aunque la mirada severa que le lanzo la profesora hizo que se callara.

-Vamos a ver- dijo ella pensativa- Lupin se encargara de lavar el piso- dijo entregandole una gran botella de jabon liquido en las manos- Pettigrew lavara las ventanas, Potter las paredes y Black las mesas ¿alguna pregunta?.

-Si- dijo Sirius- ¿Poque nos toca lavar el salon?-.

-Para que aprendan a no lanzar bombas fetidas-dijo ella enojada- Quiero que quede sin rastro de ese horrible aroma y que este tan limpio que pueda reflejarme en el piso.-

-ammhh? Pero como vamos a hacer eso profesora?- dijo Remus timidamente- solamente tenemos 1 hora antes de clase-.

-Señor lupin me temo que ese es asunto suyo—dijo lacónicamente- y agradescan la suerte que tienen- les dijo moviendo un dedo- si el profesor Binns no hubiera hablado conmigo de su castigo, ma habria encargado de que ustedes ayudaran al señor Filch durantye toda la semana. Me asegurare de que lo hacen por ustedes mismo- Saco su varita y dijo- Accio- unas cuantas veces y las 4 varitas llegaron a sus manos- Pueden comenzar, vendre mas tarde para ver si se ha ido el aroma- y se alejo.

Resulto que el sombrero selecciono a Remus, James y Sirius en Griffindor, algo que no puso muy feliz a la madre de este ultimo, cuando la señora Black le mando la respuesta a su hijo, en primer lugar lo regaño un poco por haberle faltado al respeto a su prima y a su propia sangre, después se quejo con el, "¿Es que acaso tu sangre no es lo suficientemente pura como para quedarte en Slytherin?", eran 9 las generaciones de su familia que habian ido a esa casa, que tal vez el viejo sombrero se equivoco y que si podia apelar con Dumbledore la decisión del sombrero. A Sirius le parecieron muychas ridiciuleces, Griffindor era una casa muy buena, la mayoria de la gente se llevaba muy bien ahí, asi que le mintio a su madre en la siguiente carta diciendole que Dumbledore no podia modificar la decisión del sombrero porque este llevebe mas de mil años en el colegio y que los fundadores habian instruido con esa finalidad, por lo que nunca se equivocaba. Esto no la convencio mucho asi que en un acto de benevolencia hacia su hijo le retiro el castigo que le habia puesto por lo de Narcisa..

Los 3 compartian un piso de la torre de los chicos con otros 2: Peter Pettigrew, un chico regordete, bastante feito, de cabello café, que era de sangre pura, muy asustadizo y un poco ingenuo (por no decir que era bastante estupido) y Alexander Newman un chico moreno de ojos y cabellos café oscuros, era muy simpatico y total y completamente impuro, por lo que resultaba muy divertido pasar el dia con el porque habia tantas cosas que no sabia y tantas que lo sorprendian. En la primera clase con el profesor Flitwik, su varita comenzo a lanzar chispas rojas y es que de alguna menera se haba puesto un tipo de seguro magico que impide a ese tipo de varitas hacer un hechizo y la primera vez que vio a Sir Nicholas salio huyendo de la sala comun y no regreso hasta el dia siguiente, el prefecto Arthur Weasly era de los chicos con quienes mejor se llevaban, ademas de ser un gran jugador de quidditch (cazador) era muy simpatico aunque siempre bombardeaba a todos los hijos de muggles con preguntas acerca de ese mundo, por lo que Remus se vio muy agobiado por el las primeras semanas, pero en cuanto se entero de que una niña pelirroja y Lex ( como le gustaba que le dijeran) eran impuros completos , dejo respirar a Remus un poco mas.

Pero lo importante es el poruqe se encuentran parados fuera del aula de historia de la magia y es que James y Sirius en una de sus frecuentes excursiones al despacho de Filch (llevaban 2 meses en el colegio y habian estado ahí por lo menos 25 veces) se toparon en el pasillo del 3 piso, gracias a que una escalera habia decidido en el ultimo momento moverce hacia la izquierda y los habia dejado ahí.

-¡Que bien! Ahora vamos a tener que buscar por donde irnos- se quejo James.

-¡uy! Que ganas tienes de llegar con Filch- dijo Sirius algo molesto.

-No es que tenga muchas ganas Sir, pero si no llegamos nos tardaremos mas en ir a cenar y aunque Remy me dio 2 ranas de chocolate, a eso no se le llama cena-. Dijo James.

-Buen punto, pasame una rana de chocolate-

-Toda tuya- le dijo James estirandole una caja a medio abrir.

Sirius lo primero que observo fue el cromo de una bruja muy sonriente y muy bonita se llamaba Laura Ingaes y habia vivido en el siglo XVII.- Famosa por su hallazgo del uso de huevos de salamandra en pociones para el amor y para el cabello, ademas de inventar el encantamiento "dissendio" que sirve para descubrir cosas o lugares oculto-. Leeyo Sirius en voz alta.

-Waw- grito James- Mira- y señalo la estatua de la bruja tuerta y jorobada, al momento de que Sirius leyo el cromo esta se habia abierto dejando ver un estrecho tunel por el que una persona delgada podria pasar-.

-¿A dónde crees que lleve esto?-

-No lo se pero sera mejor guardar el cromo- dijo Sirius- por si lo necesitamos de nuevo-.

-Hay que averiguar a donde va- dijo James metiendose al tunel.

-Bueno- dijo Sirius entrando tambien- Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar con Filch-.

Bajaron por el tuneñ y caminaron como x 1 hora, se toparon con unas escaleras a las que se subieron, al final llegaron a un sotano lleno de cajas.

-Ay que bonito- dijo James algo desilusionado.

-Tal vez hay algo mas arriba- dijo Sirius.

Subieron y al instante se alegraron, habian descubierto el pasadiso a una dulceria inmensa.

-¿Honeydukes?- leyo James en voz alta en una de las cajas.

- ah ya se donde estamos- dijo Sirius- es el pueblo-.

- Si fantastico- dijo James pensativo- ¿Quieres ir a Zonko a reavastecernos de cosas?.

Pasearon por el pueblo un buen rato, hasta que honeydukes estaba a punto de cerrar, donde se escondieron en barriles de dulces para que se los llevaran al sotano.

Llagaron a la sala comun pasada la medianoche, se tuvieron que cuidar mucho de la señora norris que se escuchaba maullar a cada rato. Cuando subieron a su cuarto Lex y Peter dormian a pierna suelta y como siempre la cama de Remus tenia las cortinas cerradas.

-Sera mejor que nos durmamos ya- dijo Sirius en voz baja.

-Me muero de ganas de probar todo esto- decia James mientras se desvestia.

-¿Dónde habian estado?- dijo la voz de Remus y los 2 brincaron del susto.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo James jadeando.

-Lo siento perdon- dijo en voz baja- Bueno pero diganme a donde fueron, Filch los busco como loco por todo el castillo-.

-Encontramos un pasadiso sectreto-dijo Sirius muy emocionado.

-Si y lleva a la dulceria del pueblo-dijo James.

-Waw ¿de veras?- dijo Remus que parecia encantado- ¿y que mas?

Sirius y James vaciaron sus bolsillos y dejaron ver muchas bombas fetidas

-Genial ¿Cómo vamos a usarlas?- dijo Remus maliciosamente.

-No lo se pera ya pensaremos en eso- dijo Sirius.

-Por cierto, si Arthur les pregunta estuvieron todo el dia en la biblioteca-dijo Remus.

-¿La biblioteca?-dijo James- Pero si no nos paramos ahí ni aunque nos perdamos.

-Seguramente cuando le dijiste no te creyo- le dijo Sirius.

-Tambien pense en eso, le enseñe la montaña de tarea que el profesor Binns nos dejo y ya no me pregunto nada-dijo Remus.

-AYYYYYY ya no me acordaba- se quejo James.

-Me pregunto si el profesor Binns haya sido tan aburrido cuando estaba vivo- dijo Sirius

-Pues quien sabe pero que molesto es ahora- dijo Remus bostezando.

-Ya se donde poner las bombas- dijo James.

-¿y quien va a abrir la puerta?- dijo Remus

Se miraron unos a otro y entre los 3 principales empujaron a Peter hacia delante.

-¿ y yo porque??- se quejo

-Porque…- dijo James- A ti te toco menos trabajo, son solo las ventanas.

-Si eres el que casi no va a trabajar- dijo Sirius

-Pero, pero ¡ay bueno¡ esta bien, pero solo porque me salvaron por lo del conejillo (al parecer Peter dejo que se escapara un conejillo en cuidados de criaturas magicas)

Peter abrio la puerta y salio una inmensa nube de gas apestoso que los cego un poco y los hizo toser, cuando el humop se disipo, todos se sorprendieron, la explosion habia llenado el salon de una especie de polvo gris verdoso y todo ahumado.

-Me pregunto como vamos a terminar con esto???-dijo Remus.

-Pues comencemos- Dijo Sirius entrando.

Sirius. Remus, James y Peter enjabonaron, tallaron, cepillaron y enjuagaron; los pisos los pupitres las ventanas y las paredes.

-Parece que no hicimos nada-se quejo James después de un rato.

-Ni modo si la profesora Mc Gonagall ve este lugar asi nos mata- dijo Peter

-Porque un fantasma querria su salon limpio??-dijo Sirius.

-Tal vez para que el humo de las bombas no se impregne al vapor del que esta hecho, imaginence un fantasma superapestoso-. Dijo Remus.

-Miren ¡DEGG! Que arbol tan feo- dijo Peter desde su ventana.

-A ver cual??-dijo James acercandose.

Remus que en eso 2 meses habia recuperado escasamente el color de sus mejillas, palidecio hata la medula.

-Ay si que horror- dijo James

-Parece que ya estuviera podrido-dijo Peter.

Remus comenzo a tallar el piso con mas fuerza como si intentara distraerlos del arbol.

-Es el sauce boxeador ¿Qué ya no se acuerdan?-dijo Sirius sin voltear a verlos tallando un pupitre. Remus dejo de tallar el piso y lo volteo a ver nervioso, pero no dijo nada.

-¿El que dijo el profesor Dumbledore que apenas habian puesto?- dijo James pensativo.

-Sip. Arthur me lo enseño el otro dia – dijo Sirius sin dejar de tallar- En cuanto nos acercamos un poco el arbol comenzo a agitarce y a golpear con las ramas, es un arbol muy violento-.

-¿Violento un arbol?-dijo James incredulo.

-Si Lex y Vicky ya vieron tambien como golpea, a ellos le gusta lanzarle piedras pare ver al arbol manotear con sus ramas, pero yo no veo nada de divertido en molestar un arbol-.

-Ay que horror- dijo Peter crispado-¿y si es un nuevo castigo de Filch?-.

-No creo- dijo James tallando la pared de nuevo- de ser ai ya nos abria tocado uchas veces a Sirius y a mi-.

-Tal vez sus faltas aun no son tan graves-dijo Peter.

-No digas tonterias- le dijo Sirius a Peter- no creo que el profesor Dumbledore haya puesto un arbol para castigar a los alumnos, debe estar ahí por otra cosa-. Al escuchar eso Remus decidio que ya habia limpiado vastante y se sento en el piso.

-Vaya por fin puedo ver mi maravillosa figura en esta mesa-dijo Sirius contento-no es tan difícil como parece-.dijo bailando su cepillo en uno de sus dedos. Después de un rato el salon estaba impecable, Sirius se dedicaba a columpiarce en una silla y a rechinarla lo mas posible, Remus estaba sentando en el piso en el que (asombrosamente) si podia verse su reflejo (trabajo bien hecho) y se dedicaba a separar por montones, ya fuera según por fecha de nacimiento o por fama, los cromos de brujas y magos famosos que tenia, James acababa de terminar y se habia sentado en el escritorio del profesor, mientras veia las coasa viejas y sin usar de este, Petre le daba aun unas cuantas talladas a las ventanas. La profesora Mc Gonagall llego y se sintio comforme, les devolvio a los 4 sus varitas y les dijo que ya podian irse.

Se dirigieron a la Clase de vuelo, Madame Hooch los reprimio por haber llegado tarde; ese dia aprendieron a volar en un pequeño circulo. Sirius y James lo hacia majestuosamente, a Remus le sostaba algo de trabajo, pero no lo hacia nada mal, en cambio Setter lo hacia fatal, incluso Lex volaba mejor que el, al final de la clase, Peter se estrello contra el piso XD.

En clase de pociones, Remus de alguna manera habia logrado que su pocion para dormir funcionara sin necesidad de beberla, ya que Vicky su compañera de banca se habia quedado profundamente dormida cuando empezo a humear, todo el humo le dio en la cara. La profesora la señora Cypher le dijo que le habia puesto demaciado agapelo a la pocion y que debia comenzar de nuevo, mientras le pedia a un chi de pelo grasiento, Severus Snape, que buscara un antidoto para despertar. Para su fortuna solamente compartian Pociones y encantamientos con los Slytherin, Severus Snape por alguna extraña razon se llevaba muy bien con Remus, tanto que hasta le ayudaba con sus pociones, era los demas quienes no lo soportaban, Severus era muy pedante y muy mal compañero, gracias e al casi todos los griffindors perdian puntos en pociones (de hecho ni siquiera a los Slytherin les agradaba aquel sapo). Seguramente la profesora se percato de que Snape le ayudaba a un Griffindor porque ese dia le asigno un nuevo asiento hasta atrás del salon, ella como jefa de slytherin no queria permitir que Griffindor tuviera mas puntos (al menos de su parte) si podia evitarlo, ese dia les quito 5 puntos a Remus y 5 a Victoria por haber sido tan estupida como para dejar que el humo le diera en la cara. Pero Victoria era muy temperamental y no se iba a quedar de brazos crusados si podia fastidiar a la maestra, asi que entre ella y Sirius sigilosamente se acercaron al armario del profesor y colocaron un pequeñisimo chip sonoro (de esos que traen los muñecos de peluche que al apretarlos suenan) , mientras James y Remus hacian distracción, después cada vez que la maestra abria su armario este chillaba Jingle Bells. Todos los Griffindor se morian de la risa con esto.

-Eso estuvo muy mal hecho Victoria- le dijo una chica pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes al salir de clase.

-La maestra fue la primera en fastidiar ¿no?- dijo una chica de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche y un poco despeinada- fue un accidente, cuando la pocion de Remy hirvio me di cuenta que a la mia le faltaban raices de belladona asi que fui por ellas, pero pase justo en el momento que salio el humo y PAF azote como res-.

Todos alrededor rieron menos Lily Evans su amiga pelirroja.

-¿Yque hubiera pasado su la profesora te hubiera descubierto?- dijo Lly suspicas.

-Facil Evans podria haberle dicho que aun no despertaba bien y que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia- dijo Sirius.

-Aja y tu como te habrias librado??????- le dijo lily.

-Me acerque a Vicky para detenerla-.dijo Sirius.

-Sir eres la mejor de las malas inflencias- dijo Vicky muy contenta.

-Muy buena historia- dijo Lily- Tan buena como la que le contaron al profesor Binns-.

-Bueno es que no fue nuestra culpa que Peter se pusiera tan nervioso que nos echara de cabeza-. Dijo James.

-Ay ya les dije que lo siento ¿si?- dijo Peter fastidiado

- Todavía tenemos tarea de herbologia Vicky??- le dijo Lex.

-Ay si y mucha- dijo ella un poco enojada.

-hay que ir a la bibloteca de una vez- dijo Lily- estoy algo cansada y me quiero dormir temprano.

-Pero si mañana es sbado- le dijo James.

-Si pero prefiero aburrirme las ultimas horas de hoy y tener el fin de semana libre-

-Me parece bien- dijo Lex.

-¿No quieren venir chicos?- les dijo Vicky

-no tal vez al rato- dijo James.

-Primero iremos a cenar- dijo sirius

-Yo si los acompaño- dijo Peter-

-Bien, y tu remus???-dijo Lex

-No, yo creo que no gracias- dijo sin voltear a verlos-.

-Bueno esntonces nos vemos y gracias otra vez Sir- dijo Vicky mientras caminaban a la biblioteca.

-Adios-. Gritaron los 3 amigos.

Aunque la verdad a Remus le hubiera encantado terminar su trabajo, no queria ir con ellos, y no porque le cayeran mal sino porque no los conocia muy bien y no sabia que decirle a la gente cuando no la conocia (tipico a mi tambien me pasa XD), asi que se ahorro la pena de ser el unico callado de la biblioteca.

FIN DE LA PARTE 2


	3. El ataque del sauce boxeador

_hola, hola, hola:_

_Despues de 2 o 3 cientos años de retraso, por fin aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, como se los prometi, y muchas gracias por el review, aunque sea uno solito !SI! llegamos a uno jajajajajajajajaj, bueno, en realidad este capitulo estaba ya terminado desde hace mucho, el problema fue que se perdio ligeramente u.u y pude rescatarlo de las bodegas de cd, viejos o sin usar que hay en mi casa, apenas hoy, pero bueno tmb recupere el 4 capitulo que, en cuanto le haga algunas modificaciones, subire con mucho gusto. Espero que este les guste._

_Con ustedes:_

* * *

EL ATAQUE DEL SAUCE BOXEADOR

Por fin habia comenzado a nevar en el castillo y ya se estaban haciendo los preparativos para navidad, se habian colgado muchas guirlandas en el gran comedor y los 12 magnificos arboles de navidad ya se habian puesto.

-Hagrid si que se esmero este año- dijo Molly la novia de Arthur a una de sus amigas.

-Son los arboles mas bonitos que he visto- le respondio una chica rubia y bonita.

-Si eso les gusto esperen a ver lo que hizo el profesor Flitwik en el pasillo, ademas de poner sus famosas hadas este año puso una especie de guirnaldas artificiales que los muggles haces y etsas son de colores- dijo muy entusiasmado Arthur- me dijo que eran mhh algo escarpacha creo-.

-Crei que no se podia utilizar nada muggle en el castillo- dijo una chica de hufflepuff con muchos collares y pulceras y unos inmensos lentes verdes-.

-Solamente, las cosas que funcionan con electricidad con algun tipo de onda- dijo arthur-.

-Ahhh- Balbuceo ella sin entender una palabra., después de eso todos furon a sentarce a la mesa del gran comedor, ya era hora de comer.

Nuestros 4 jovenes merodeadores ya se encontraban comiendo.

-Y el años pasado mi abuela relleno el pavo con frutas silvestres, estaba bien rico- dijo James entusiasmado- a mi mama se le ocurrio que eso debia convinar con crema, pero el resultado fue desastroso, las cerezas y la crema no se llevan muy bien y antes de terminar de cenar mi tia Paty se paro corriendo derechito al baño, luego fue mi tio Al, yo no comi pero hasta el perro sufio de esos efectos. Ahora mi mama nos da esa mezcla vomitiva cunado nos sentimos mal.-dijo James y todos se rieron.

-Cuando menos te pasaste una navidad divertida- dijo Sirius- en mi casa siempre es igual, Kreacher es el que hace la cena que por cierto le queda horrible, luego el tener que soportar loa alaridos de mi tia Nelly (porque no se le puede llamar de otro modo) cundo canta los villancicos, y es que ella no sabe cantar y tomo clases de canto hace unos años, pero solo paso el curso gracias a que su marido le pago una fuerte suma de galeones a su maestro, ahora ella cree que canta divinamente. Luego lo peor es soportar a la loca tia Grentchen que siempre nos habla como bebes y nos tira de las mejillas, siempre nos da unas regalos bien raros, a mi el año pasado me regalo unos nudillos de cobre y a mi hermano una cabeza reducida de África, aparte esta la infame decoración de mi abuela. Pero los regalos de los demas estuvieron aceptables, mis padres nos dieron un par de zapatos nuevos a cada quien, Andrómeda, Narcisa y Brellatrix nos dieron dulces y la abuela, nos dio a todos una galletas de color rojo sangre.-dijo Sirius mordiendole a su pastel de carne-. Siempre nos acostamos temprano aunque yo no se para que, el señor Morrison truena muchos fuegos artificiales que regulus y yo vemos desde la ventana, lo malo es que eso le moplesta a mi madre-. Dijo sirviendose jugo de naranja.

-En mi casa después de cenar vamos a cantar villancicos- dijo peter.

- ¿ y como es la navidad en tu casa Remy?- le dijo James.

Remus se notaba cansado palido y sobre todo parecia muy enfermo, mucho mas que lo habitual, no habia dicho ni ½ palabra desde que llegaron al gran comedor y no habia comido nada tampoco.

-Pues es un poco rara-comenzo él – es un año en casa de mi papa y otro en casa de mi mama, aunque esta navidad no se donde vaya a ser-.

- Es decir un año te la pasas con los muggles y otro año con los magos- le dijo Sirius-

-Exacto- dijo Remus- En casa de mi mama es muy divertido, mis primos muggles son muy chistosos y les gustan mucho los muñecos electronicos, mi abuela siempre me pregunta cosas acerca de cómo han ido las cosas en el mundo magico, aunque la mayor parte del año me la paso en el mundo muggle. Solo espero que esta vez no sea en casa de mi padre-. Dijo Remus.

- y eso?- dijo James.

-Por mi hermanastra, esta bien loca. En esa noche se le ocurre hacer un extraño ritual de belleza. Yo le arreglo el cabello y ella me lo arregla a mi, que según para aprender nuevos peinados-. Dijo remus un poco fastidiado.

Todos los chicos rieron

-No es chistoso- se quejo Remus.

-Si ya te imagino en navidad con trencitas- le dijo James.

-O con caireles- dijo Sirius

- cambiando de tema- dijo James al ver la cara que puso Remus-creo yo que este año iremos a casa de mis abuelos, por si quieren ir, seran bienvenidos-.

-Genial- dijo Sirius- espero poder convencer a mi madre de ir a tu casa solo de pensar lo que tia Nelly y la loco tia Grentchen diran acerca de que me seleccionaron en Griffindor se me erizan los pelos.-

Sirius James y Peter ya habian terminado de comer cuando Remus llevaba apenas la mitad.

-No tengo mucha hambre- dijo cuando se levanto junto con los otros-.

-Tenemos toda la tarde libre- Dijo James- que hacemos?-

-Podriamos ir a fastidiar a Snape- dijo Sirius- por su culpa me mordio un estupido knazel en cuidado de criaturas magicas-.

-Pues aguanta- dijo James- pero acuerdate como es de chillon-.

-Si, ademas si corre con la profesora de pociones estamos fritos¿y si mejor hacemos otra cosa?- Dijo temerosamente Peter .

-Como quieran pero sera en otra ocacion- dijo Remus.

-¿Qué¿porque?- dijo Sirius.

-Debo ir a la biblioteca, todavía no he hecho la tarea de DCAO.- dijo Remus.

-Pero el profesor Turner dijo que la queria hasta el jueves- se quejo James

-Es solo que no quiero que se me amontone la tarea- dijo Remus.

-Podriamos ir tambien- dijo Sirius- tengo un libro que necesito regersar-.

-No, no se preocupen- dijo Remus un poco nervioso- No importa que no vayan , en serio-.

-¿Seguro?-dijo James-.

-Si seguro de hecho en silencio me concentro mejor- dijo Remus.

- Bueno entonces nos vemos al rato- dijo James.

-Mmmmh… aja- dijo Remus caminando hacia la biblioteca.

-Porque siempre hara eso?- dijo Sirius mientras caminaban a los patios.

-¿Qué?- dijo James.

-Correr a la biblioteca cuando el profesor Turner nos deja algun trabajo-

-A pues quien sabe- dijo James sin darle importancia- ya sebes como es de fanatico-.

Cuando lllegaron a uno de los patios vieron que Vicky, Lily y otras 2 chicas de Ravenclaw jugaban un deporte muggle muy curioso, se pasaban una pelota de caucho por encima de una red golpeandola con los puños o con los antebrazos.

-Se llama Voleybol- dijo Vicky cuando Sirius se acerco a preguntar acerca de que jugaban-.

-Si es un juego bastante basico- dijo rapido James- lo unico que te debe preocupar es que no tires la bola porque si eso pasa el equipo contrario obtiene 1 punto¿Podemos jugar?-.

-Claro que si mhhhh…- dijo ella.

-Poque no vovemos a formar los equipos- le dijo Max una de las chicas de Ravenclaw.

-Bien entonces… Brenda y Lily escojen- dijo Vicky.

Y los equipòs quedaron asi: Lily Max y Sirius en uno y James Brenda y Peter en otro, Vicky era la auxiliar. Jugaron por un buen rato y el equipo 1 iba ganando por 20 puntos a 5 . Y no porque lo hicieran mal si no porque Peter era tan torpe (y tan idiota) que cada que la pelota iba directo a el se tapaba la cara con las manos XD.

-Vamos Peter la pelota no muerde- le dijo Vicky (a quien la pelota ya le habia dado sus buenos trancasos)

-¿Qué es la primera vez que juegas?- le dijo Brenda

-Sip- dijo el

-ay se nota- dijo max algo enojada

-Que no te lo enseñaron en la escuela?- dijo Vicky

-MMHH- dijo Peter-

-Bueno- dijo James- a mi en la escuela me enseñaron a jugar quemados-

-Genial Potter como siempre haciendo gala de falta de senzates- dijo una voz aspera detrás de ellos- ibas a la escuela? Que deshonra.-

-Y tu como siempre metiendote donde no te llaman- dijo Sirius.

-A ti nadie te dijo nada "traidor a la sangre"-le dijo el chico de la nariz ganchuda- juntarce con sangre sucia¡Que asco!- pero para sorpresa de todos Vicky ,Brenda y Max se estaban riendo.- Que es tan gracioso?- dijo Snape ofendido

-Perdona Severus- dijo Brenda entre risas- pero es que se nos hace muy gracioso que le demos asco a una persona que se lava el pelo una vez al año-.

-Jejeje ni siquiera mi perro a el si lo tengo limpiecito- dijo Vicky.

-Con toda esa grasa no te funciona el cerebro- le dijo max.

-Callence sangre sucia inmundas, me las pagaran- dijo el enojado

-Seguramente correras con tu "mami" la de pociones- dijo Sirius

-¿Quieren averiguarlo?- dijo Sape furioso.

-Para que si ya lo sabemos- dijo James.

Peter se acerco discretamente a ellos como si intentara apoyarlos (o en un intento de no sufrir daño alguno).

-Ademas Snape, no estamos haciendo nada ilegal- dijo lily evans- jugar voleybol no esta prohibido-.

-y si no te lavas el pelo sera muy tu bronca, nosostros no te hemos mentido- dijo Sirius.

Snape saco su varita y les apunto, Peter retrocedio un poco.

-No te atreverias- le dijo James.

-Ademas si te atreves le dire a tu querida profesora lo que le hiciste a Remus- dijo Vicky muy enojada.

Snape retrocedio, guardo su varita y se alejo.

-¿Qué le hizo a Remus?- dijo Sirius algo preocupado

- A el personalmente nada- comenzo ella- pero lo cache esculcando su mochila-

-¿Qué!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Sirius James y Peter.

-Si- dijo ella- la semana pasada cuando ustedes estaban en detencion por lo de las plumas que dan toques, llegue temprano a pociones (ya saben como es la profesora), supongo que Remus y el tambien porque cuando llegue al salon Snape revolvia las cosas de Remus- Sirius y James se pusieron furiosos y apretaron los puños.

-El no me habia visto asi que dije "deja eso fisgon" y pego un brincotote, se volteo y me dijo "Solo queria ver si Remus tenia una tinta que me prestara porque a mi ya se ma acabo" y le dije "sabes que Remus guarda las tintas en la bolsa de afuera, y porque te asustaste tanto?", y no me respondio, acomodo las cosas de Remus y se sento en su banca, pero al final cuando Remy regreso del baño si le presto la tinta-.

- Si no te respondio tal vez de verdad si queria tinta-. Dijo Peter.

- No, yo acababa de llegar cuando los oi y ya saben como es Severus, en cuanto Vicky le dijo eso el hubiera respondido algo como "No te metas sangre sucia, solo quiero tinta ya no me estes fregando" o le hubiera dicho algo a la profesora para que le bajaran puntos o algo asi, y no hizo nada-. Dijo lily muy seria

-Ademas de que siempre esta de chismoso en nuestra mesa, según para ayudar a Remus con sus pociones, pero cuando Remy y yo llegamos a platicar, ya ven como es de serio, nada mas nos escucha y ni hace nada-dijo Vicky

-Ya sabia que ese tipo no era de fiar- dijo Sirius.

-Si y que mañana no se sorprenda si amanece con la nariz fuera de su lugar- dijo James.

-La verdad no creo qu se pueda- dijo Max en tono burlon.

- Es un reto que tendremos que tomar- dijo Sirius a James fingiendo seriedad.

Para cuando terminaron de cenar chocaron contra Lex que llevaba varios libros cargando.

-Hola Lex- le saludaron.

-Hola chicos- dijo el con un poco de dificultad

-¿Oye porque Remus no bajo a cenar?-dijo James.

-Ah no se- dijo Lex- Yo estaba en la biblioteca con Angel, ya saben uno de los chicos de hufflepuff con el que tomamos transformaciones-.

-Pero si Remus fue a la biblioteca-dijo Sirius- fue a hacer la tarea del profesor Turner-.

-No- dijo Lex frunciendo el entrecejo- Angel y yo estuvimos ahí desde que termino herbologia y ni tiempo nos dio para comer, haciamos la tarea de encantamientos y nunca lo vimos-.

-¿A dónde iria?-dijo Peter.

-No se a lo mejor se sento lejos de nosostros y por eso no lo vimos, seguramente ya se fue a acostar porque en la mañana se sentia un poco mal- dijo Lex.

-Si seguramente- dijo James- Vamos a la sala comun ¿vienes?-.

-Claro-dijo Lex.

Llegaron a la sala comun y se pusieron a hacer la tarea, se fueron a dormir, la cama de Remus tenia las cortinas corridas como siempre y se oian unos leves ronquidos, los chicos decidieron que para no despertar a Remus se iba a desvestir con las velas apagadas, la luna llena daba tanta luz que iluminaba todo el cuarto, se durmieron en poco tiempo… pero cuando eso paso un elfo domestico salia sigilosamente de la cama corriendo las cortinas y acomodando las almohadas, obviamente Remus no habia llegado a dormir esa noche…

Despertaron y vieron que ni Remus ni Lex estaban asi que supusieron que ya se habian bajado a desayunar por lo que no se preocuparon. Pero cuando llegaron ninguno estaba ahí, comenzaron a desayunar cuando de pronto se escucho que el porton del vestíbulo se abria de golpe y los gritos freneticos de varias personas que llamaban al profesor dumbledore, todos en el Gran comedor salieron para ver que pasaba y cuando los merodeadores vieron aquello se quedaron pasmados. Eran Brenda, Elizabeth y Vicky sosteniendo a Remus, Lex venia detrás de ellas con una túnica rasgada y ensangrentada, Remus estaba muy mal herido y sus heridas sangraban mucho, el profesor Turner se acerco a ellos y tomo en brazos a Remus, subio las escaleras a hacia la enfermeria seguido del profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo en tono preocupado la profesora Mc gonagall.

-Lo encontramos- dijo Lex nervioso- estaba tirado cerca del sauce boxeador-.

-Se desmayo cuando lo ayudamos a pararce- dijo Elizabeth

-pero nos balbuceo algo…- comenzo Vicky

-No puede ser- la interrumpio la profesora- ese arbol…-dijo y luego recuperando la calma-Muy bien todos terminen de desayunar y a clases ¡Rapido!- dijo palmoteando-muy bien 10 puntos para griffindor, 5 para hufflepuff y 5 para ravenclaw-.les dijo a ellos- y ahora vayan a cambiearce esa ropa sanguinolenta y a sus clases- todos obedecieron.

Sirius James y Peter se quedaron parados en el vestíbulos sin saber que hacer, el sauce boxeador acababa de atacar a su mejor amigo y ellos no lo habian ayudado, se sentaron en la escalera por mas de 1 hora sin decir nada ,a clase de DCAO ya no entraron, y la verdad es que no les importo, un rato después vieron bajar al profesor Turner con la profesora de aritmancia al Gran comedor donde se tomaron un te fuerte.

-Que seria lo que hacia Remus con ese arbol?- se atrevio por fin a decir James.

-No lo se, Remus no es del estilo aventurero y desmadrista como nosotros, no creo que haya sido tan idiota como para enfrentarce a ese arbol- dijo Sirius.

-y entonces… como?- dijo Peter.

- Hay algo muy extraño en esto, de repente el desaparecio ayer y hoy aparece todo golpeado- dijo James.

- Ya se Vicky o Brenda o alguno de ellos debe saber algo, ellos lo trajeron para aca- dijo Sirius, pero en ese momento Peeves les lanzo un globo con agua.

-Ven aca maldito y pelea como un hombre- le dijo Sirius .

-Preocupados por ese pequeño monstruo?- les dijo Peeves- jajajaja no se han dado cuenta- dijo burlandose de ellos.

-De que no nos hemos dado cuenta- dijo enojado James

Peeves se limito a sacarles la lengua y alejarce de ahí.

-Me las pagara ese …- dijo Sirius

-Tranquilo Sir, hay que ver que paso con el- dijo James.

Llegaron a la sala comun y no encontraron a nadie, salieron del castillo a los patios y ahí estaban Brenda, Vicky y Elizabeth, las 3 muy pálidas y nerviosas, pero respondieron a las preguntas de los chicos.

-Salimos un rato a jugar con la nieve antes de entrar a clases- comenzo Brenda- llegamos alla y jugamos un poco era todavía muy temprano, fuimos de los primeros en desayunar.-

-Estuvimos asi hasta que angel dijo, "que es eso que esta cerca del sauce boxeador", volteamos a ver y vimos algo como un bulto de ropa vieja que se movia por las raices del arbol- dijo Vicky

-Entonces nos acercamos a ver, pero el arbol nos lanzo una rama, que le pego a angel en el brazo, el se alejo, pero el arbol siguió golpeando con sus ramas y no nos dejaba ver bien a esa cosa que se arrastraba- dijo Brenda.

-Como cosa que se arrastraba, si es Remus, no le digas asi- dijo enojado sirius.

-Oye quieres que te contemos o no? en ese momento nosotros no sabiamos que era, para nosotros era solo una cosa tirada- dijo Brenda y sirius se sonrojo mucho.

-Despues, vimos que Remus levanto con mucho trabajo la cabeza y entonces vimos que era el y estaba todo herido.- Dijo Vicky con nerviosismo.

-Entre angel y yo distraiamos del otro lado al arbol y ellas sacaban a Remus de sus raices- dijo Elizabeth

-No lo pudimos cargar- dijo Brenda- asi que lo arrastramos hacia un lado hasta donde el arbol ya no nos alcanzaba, angel corrio a la cabaña de Hagrid y nadie abrio-.

-Asi que solo nos quedo llevarlo rapido al colegio, pero no se podia levantar y ademas decia cosas muy rapido, la verdad no entendimos que queria-dijo Vicky muy angustiada-

-Si y luego angel llego con su tunica, y vimos que estaba toda rasgada y raida, como si alguien la hubiera mordido- dijo Elizabeth.

-Lo ayudamos a pararce, nos decia cosas atropelladamente, fue algo casa y algo sobre la noche y creo que dijo algo sobre una cosa en la lina o de lana o algo asi le preguntamos si se sentia muy mal como para ir con dumbledore, y ya no nos respondio, se desmayo después de eso- dijo Vicky.

-Pero no saben mas?-dijo Sirius.

-No solo vimos eso- dijo Elizabeth

-El profesor Dumbledore nos pregunto y le dijimos lo mismo que a ustedes, tambien pregunto si sabiamos donde habia estado el la noche anterior- dijo Brenda- angel le dijo que habia estado dormido toda la noche en la torre de Griffindor pero que no lo habia visto en todo el dia de ayer-.

-Bueno- dijo James.

-Y ustedes estan bien?- dijo Sirius

-si , si muy bien- dijo Elizabeth- solo estamos un poco asustadas.

-Y eso?- dijo Peter

-Como eres tonto, pelearon contra el sauce para ayudar a remus no crees que es suficiente- dijo James

- Yo creo que ya nos vamos- dijo Sirius- y gracias por todo.

-Sale pues- dijeron ellas.

-Espera Sir- dijo Vicky.

-Sip?-

-mmmhh van a la enfermeria?- dijo ella.

-Yo creo porque?-

-Queriamos darle esto a Remy cuando despertara, podrian llevarcelo ustedes- dijo ella dandoles una gran canasta con chocolates.

-Seguro- dijo el agarrado la canasta.

-Lo siento chavos pero no se pueden quedar aquí- les dijo madame pomfrey cuando le preguntaron- aun esta inconsciente y necesita descansar-.

-Al menos podemos estar aquí un rato?- dijo James.

-Mhhh, no se- dijo ella.

-Pero… prometemos comportarnos- dijo Sirius.

-Esta bien revoltosos, pero si escucho que lo molestan los sacare de aquí mas rapido que sacar un corcho de sidra- dijo ella no muy convencida.

Entraron y la cama de Remus estaba rodeada por cortinas azules, el seguia sin despertar, tenia vendajes en la cabeza y en la pierna derecha, tambien tenia muchos parches en la cara y en los brazos. Dejaron la canasta en la mesita de al lado y se sentaron muy calladitos, depuse no pasarian de 10 minutos cuando madame pomfrey los saco de ahí pero les prometio que les avisarian cuando despertara.

Todos los Griffindors parecian muy apagados en ese dia, pero el mayor motivo fue que el sauce boxeador habia atacado a uno de los de primero, todos pensaban que por ser aun muy niño el arbol tendria cirta consideración, pero se habian esquivocado, ese dia los prefectos estuvieron muy cuidadosos con los de 1º y 2º año por si algo llegaba a pasarles.

Por la escuela se habia esparcido la noticia como reguero de polvora, todos hasta los fantasmas y los elfos domesticos sabian del ataque del arbol, todos daban por hecho que el agresor habia atacado sin motivo a un niño inocente quien sin deverla ni temerla se encontro ahí en el momento menos indicado, pero tambien se esparcian rumores absurdos acerca del ataque de un mago tenebroso, un hombre lobo e incluso alguien hablo de un gigante, pero nadie creia nada de eso.

-Ese maldito arbol ya nos habia dado unos latigazos a Robin y a mi- dijo molesto un chico de Ravenclaw como de 15 años- pero fue porque le tiramos una piedra para bajar una escoba, que por cierto termino en calidad de aserrín- escucharon ellos en el Gran comedor a la hora del almuerzo.

-Ya sabia yo que el arbo causaria daños- dijo Bellatrix una chica de slytherin- a mi me hizo tropezar y por poco y le saco un ojo a la profesora Sinistra. No me molesta que agreda a la gente y menos a un Griffindor, pero porque demonios me molesto a mi, mis zapatos se arruinaron-.

- Pobre escuinclito esta tan chiquito- dijo una chica de hufflepuff a una de ravenclaw – No se porque el profesor dumbledore se empeña en tener cosas peligrosas aquí-.

-El profesor Dumbledore dijo que lo habian puesto para evitar que entraran magos perversos a Hogwarts, te acuerdas que hubo apenas un ataque a una ciudad muggle por parte de varios magos malvados? Supongo que es una medida mas de seguridad, ya que somos tantos los hijos de muggles aquí en el castillo-le respondio la chica de ravenclaw

-Si hubiera sido asi, el arbol no tenia porque atacar, ese chavito es impuro - dijo la chica de hufflepuff-.

-No se, eso fue todo lo que oi, ya sabes que ayudo a Madame Pomfrey en la enfermeria, asi que en cuanto salio el profesor Turner de ahí, me dijo que la ayudara con el chavito, le pusimos los vendajes y estoy segura que se pondra bien, sus heridas son un poco profundas, pero no ponen en riesgo su vida. Lo que realmente me preocupo fue que se dio un gran golpe en la cabeza, y que no ha despertado, Madame Pomfrey me dijo que eso era normal, que fue un golpe bastante duro, como si una bludger lo hubiera golpeado, dijo que iba a esperar y si en 5 dias no despierta llamara a los sanadores de San Mungo- dijo la chica de ravenclaw- estaban ahí la profesora Mc Gonagall y el Profesor Dumbledore, y hablaban de eso, dijeron tambien que habia sido un ataque muy fuerte e inusual en un niño tan pequeño, que supuestamente eso debia ocurrirle dentro de 2 o 3 años-.

-Como es eso? El arbol ataca niños de una manera y adultos de otra?- dijo la chica de hufflepuff.

-No lo se, intente escuchar un poco mas, pero Madame Pomfrey me dijo "muchas gracias Brownie, ya te puedes ir yo termino" y me tuve que salir- dijo ella con desilusión.

Eso solo les bajo mas el animo a todos los Griffindors, la tarde se hacia larga, lenta y tediosa, nadie parecia tener ganas de nada, al llegar la hora de dormir nadie tenia sueño.

Al dia siguiente, algo muy extraño les paso en la clase de transformaciones, estaban cambiando centavos muggles viejos en botones cuando de la nada entro al aula una mujer muy joven y muy bonita, que no tendria mas de 30 años, de cabello castaño claro y muy delgada, vestia una bonita blusa rosa palido y unos pantalones de mezclilla acampanados, se notaba que estaba muy enojada iba seguida por un hombre de cabello negro y de ojos ambarinos, tambien era muy joven, solo que el vestia una tunica de mago de color negra un poco desgastada, y por filch el conserje.

-Profesora- dijo Filch- ellos entraron por la fuerza al colegio, no quisieron esperar a que usted los reciviera, ni siquiera escucharon lo que hagrid les decia-

-Muchas gracias Filch- dijo ella- puede retirarce- y el conserje se marcho -Que se les ofrece?- dijo sorprendida la profesora Mc Gonagall al verlos entrar-.

-Queremos hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore en el acto- dijo muy golpeadamente la mujer y se le ensancharon las fosas de la nariz.

-Pero… señora… el profesor Dumbledore no espera ver a nadie, como fue que?- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall.

-Solo haganos hablar con el- la interrumpio la joven igual de enojada

-Tranquila Will- le dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

-Como crees que iba a estar yo tranquila, en primera ese conserje igualado piensa que DEBEMOS esperar hasta que se dignen a venir con nosotros, cuando son ellos los que nos deben una explicación de todo esto y se supone…- dijo ella furiosa- que deberian tener mayor vigilancia con respecto a Remus-.

Fue cuando todos comprendieron, al parecer sus padres se acababan de enterar de lo ocurrido

-LOIS- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall y una chavita de cabello café se acerco- Ve rapido al despacho del profesor Dumbledore y dile que el señor y la señora Lupin lo esperan aquí en mi despacho, la contraseña es "cerezas cubiertas" rapido-

-Si- dijo ella y salio corriendo.

-El profesor Dumbledore estara pronto aquí, y no se preocupen todo estara muy bien- lo dijo por la cara que la señora Lupin le ponia al decir eso (esa cara de enojo que solo Remus tenia).

No pasarian mas de 5 minutos cuando el Profesor dumbledore llego hasta el aula.

-Por fin- dijo la señora Lupin muy enojada.

-Señores, me parece que lo mas indicado es que hablemos en mi despacho, si ustedes gustan- dijo con calma el profesor Dumbledore.

-Profesor lo unico que quiero es que me explique que es lo que ha ocurrido con mi hijo- dijo ella.

-No se preocupe señora, su hijo esta muy bien atendido aquí en la enfermeria del colegio-.

-quisiera verlo por favor- dijo ella que extrañamente se habia calmado un poco (los suficiente para tener algo de cortecia).

-Me parece bien- dijo el igual de tranquilo-Minerva podria hacerle un te furte a la señora Lupin, necesita estar calmada- dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

-Calmada? Porque quiere que me calme- escucharon los chicos cuando ellos salian del aula – que es lo que ha pasado- se escuchaban ya gritos apagados.

-Bien chicos, quiero que me hagan un resumen de la pagina 123 a la 132 de su libro, la clase termina por hoy, ire con el profesor Dumbledore a atender a los señores Lupin.- dijo la profesora y salio de ahí.

Sirius y James se dirigieron a la clase de herbologia, y llego una chica a preguntarles algo- Oigan no tienen una cuchara de plastico?-

-De plastico?- dijo Sirius- que es eso?-

-No no traemos ninguna- dijo James.

-O de madera? De piedra ¿No?- dijo ella

-No- dijeron ellos-.

-Oh bien mejor seguire buscando- dijo ella- gracias.

-Para que querria una cuchara?- dijo Sirius.

Termino herbologia y decidieron ir a ver a Remus a la enfermeria, cuando llegaron se esciuchaban unos murmullos apagados y ya mas calmados de la señora Lupin.

-Seguramente los padres de Remus aun estan hablando con el profesor Dumbledore- dijo James

-Vamos a ver que dicen- dijo Sirius.

Escucharon cosas muy por lo bajo algo como "cree usted que aun debe permanecer aquí?" "pero como es posible" " los sanadores ya se los han explicado" "podria resultar peligroso" y muhas otras cosas que no entendieron bien.

-Mejor ya nos vamos ¿No?- dijo Peter

-Shhh, espera- dijo James pero ya no pudo terminar porque las puertas se abrieron de par en par y el pobre cayo de cuernos al piso,y como medida preventiva se aparto un poco poniendose una mano en la cara porque la señora Lupin fue la primera en salir y temia una reprimienda de ella.

-Vaya pequeños espias- dijo ella acariciandole la cabeza a James sin darle importancia, con lo que el quedo sorprendido.

-¿Qué hacian aquí muchachos?-dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall

-Estara bien Remus?- dijo Sirius fingiendo inocencia.

-Si- dijo Will Lupin algo triste- solo esta un poco estropeado pero estara muy bien ¿tu debes ser Sirius verdad?- le dijo.

-Siiiiii- dijo el muy sorprendido- ¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-Remus me habla mucho de ustedes en sus cartas, saben? El nunca a sido un chico muy amiguero sino mas bien todo lo contrario, creo que ustedes son sus primeros amigos de verdad que ha tenido, y tu debes ser … James si ya veo tu cabello esta despeinado- le dijo ayudandolo a pararce- y tu eres Peter-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos- les dijo el Sr. Lupin -Bueno los vere después, avisenme cuando despierte Remus si?- dijo la señora Lupin.

-Si claro- dijeron los 3.

-5 puntos menos para Griffindor por cada uno- les dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall una vez que los padres de Remus se fueron-

-Que perooo- dijo Sirius-

-La proxima vez no esten de fisgones- dijo ella- a sus clases.

Y pasaron 3 dias largos y tediosos, hasta que por fin al medio dia del viernes la Profesora Mc Gonagall les informo en la sala comun a todos los Griffindor que Remus habia despertado y que se encontraba bien, que estaba algo atontado y que si iban a verlo no lo molestaran.

Sirius James y Peter en un arranque de alegria decidieron ir a Honeydukes por algunos chocolates para Remus, tomaron la capa invisible de James y se encaminaron a la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

Al regresar al castillo lo primero que hicieron fue correr hacia la enfermería y después de que le rogaron a Madame Pomfrey que si podian pasar ahí todo el dia y de prometerle que no molestarian pudieron pasar. Remus estaba un poco incorporado en la cama, se notaba muy cansado y debil, y tenia un nuevo mechon de canas en el lado izquierdo ademas de unas enormes ojeras , pero estaba muy contento de verlos ahí, a los pies de su cama ya habia varias cajas de chocolate y unas galletas en forma de perrito que su madre le habia dejado y tarjetas de "aliviate pronto"; en la mesita de noche habia un jarabe negro y una cuchara plateada.

-¿Qué tal, como te sientes?- le dijo James.

-Un poco mareado- dijo el torciendo un poco los ojos

-Fiumos a Honeydukes y te trajimos esto- le dijo Sirius enseñandole todas sus bolsas de chocolates.

-Gracias- dijo el e intento tomarlos.

- Vaya sangoloteada que te dio el sauce boxeador- dijo Peter.

-¿Quee?-dijo remus

-Si fue el sauce boxeador el que te ataco que ya no te acuerdas- le dijo Sirius con cara de preocupación

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada- les dijo el- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Despues de que te atacaron , Vicky y brenda y otra chica de hufflepuff te hallaron, te trajeron aquí y estabas muy malherido, después vinieron tus padres a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore- le dijo James.

-¡Quueeeeeeeeeeee?- dijo el un poco espantado y se levanto tan rapido que ellos se asustaron- Pero la tarea del profesor Turner, ya no la entregue-.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sirius- No nos la pidio.

Remus dio un resoplido de alivio y se dejo caer en las almohadas – Que fue lo que digeron mis padres?- les pregunto.

-No sabemos, solo vimos que tu mama estaba muy enojada- le dijo James

-MADAME POMFREEEEEEEY- dijo de pronto la voz de una chica en la puerta de entrada- Ya tengo lo que me encargo.

-Muy bien Brownie- dijo ella- Encargate de darle la medicina, debo ir a ver al profesor Dumbledore.

-Si no se apure- dijo la chica de Ravenclaw.

Madame Pomfrey salio del cuarto y ella se acerco a los chicos, ella era la misma chica de Ravenclaw que ellos habian escuchado hacia unos dias.

-Hola Remy- le dijo ella muy sonriente- ¿ya te sientes mejor no es asi?-

-Si un poco- dijo el timidamente.

-Ya se son tus amigos, los mas revoltosos de primero- dijo ella- Soy Brownie , y Arthur me habla mucho de ustedes, soy la ayudante de Madame Pomfrey y yo me encargo por ahora de Remus, veran voy a estudiar para sanadora y el jefe de mi casa, el profesor Arquimides de astrología, penso que seria un buen comienzo si ayudaba aquí en la enfermeria- les dijo a ellos mientras le ponia a Remus un termómetro en la boca y le tomaba el pulso- vengo todas las tardes de 6 a 7.

-¿Brownie?- dijo Sirius.

-Si es horrible- dijo ella sacandole el termómetro a Remus y examinandolo- a mi mama le gustan mucho las cosa dulces y nos puso nombres de pastelillos a mis hemanos y yo. A ver no tienes la temperatura muy alta- le dijo a Remus- Mis hermanitos son Twinkie y applepie, ellos van en 2 y 3 y tambien son de Ravenclaw, mi perro se llama Fondue.

Los 4 se rieron, Brownie destapo el jarabe y estuvo a punto de vaciarlo en la cuchara plateada cuando dijo – Ah si se me olvidaba- y de su mochila saco una de plastico rojo- Me tarde 2 dias en encontrar esta, Madame Pomfrey me dijo que este es un jarabe muy fuerte y algo corrosivo, si lo vaciara en la de metal la romperia. No no no, no se preocupen, con el plastico se neutraliza, lo unico que quiero es que te lo tomes y después te tomes un vaso de agua- añadio cuando vio la cara de asco y terror en los 4, sirvio el horrible, espeso y humeante jarabe en la cuchara y se lo dio a Remus quien se tomo eso de golpe y después tomo agua haciendo muchos gestos.

-Esto es asqueroso- dijo el

-Te adormilara un poco- le dijo ella acostandolo y arropandolo, limpio perfectamente bien la cuchara con agua y alcohol- me la presto Arthur Weasley y supongo que la querra limpia cuando se la regrese. Por cierto toma- le dijo a Remus sacando una caja de gomitas de Bertie Bott y ofreciéndosela.

-Gracias- dijo Remus.

- Les conte todo a los de Ravenclaw y mi amiga Francin y yo estuvimos juntando todas las de sabor chocolate, Arthur nos dijo que el chocolate te encanta, asi que estuve buscando con todo ravenclaw para ver si tenian aunque me tarde mucho, y no se preocupen nadie tuvo que lamerlas para ver de que eran, solo necesito de un sencillo hechizo. Bueno seguro quieren platicar un rato, estare en el despacho de Madame si quieren algo- dijo ella y se fue.

Platicaron un buen rato con Remus y le contaron todas las tonterias que se dician en el colegio (aunque la del hombre lobo no le gusto en lo mas minimo) y de cómo su mama los habia asustado en transformaciones, chicos de todo el colegio le llevaban varias cajas de ranas de chocolate, de kisses, arthur y molly le llevaron una barra de 1kg del mejor chocolate de Honey dukes, con decirles que hasta severus snape le llevo unas horribles bolas amorfas con nuez (y tal vez fuera porque remus estaba enfermo porque ni james ni sirius lo molestaron) aunque el no les hacia mucho caso, ese horrendo jarabe ya le estaba causando sueño. Y Brownie se percato de aquello porque se acerco y les dijo.

-Bueno muchachos eso es todo- les dijo acercandolos a la puerta

-Pero madame pomfrey nos dijo que podiamos quedarnos todo el dia- se quejo sirius

-Si pero resulta que hace un rato que anochecio dijo brownie

-Apenas son las 7:30- dijo james

-No, no, no- les dijo ella- ya podran verlo mañana por ahora dejenlo descansar vayanse-

-Eso aplica a todos señorita Westwood?- dijo la varonil voz del profesor dumbledore.

-Señor…- dijo ella sorprendida- no claro que no es que yo solo trataba de…-

-Usted trataba de hacer lo que todo buen doctor hace con un pasiente: procurar su bienestar- dijo dandole una palmada en el hombro- bueno muchachos ya escucharon retirence a sus habitaciones, mañana por la mañana tendran de regreso a su amiguito entero y sano-

-Se va a quedar aquí?- dijo sirius

- Me temo que Popy aun quiere asegurace de que se encuentra bien- dijo el profesor dumbledore- Señorita westwood seria ud. Tan amable de acompañar a estos chicos hasta la torre de griffindor? Necesito intercambiar algunas palabras con el señor Lupin antes de dejarlo descansar-

-Si profesor- dijo ella- bien chicos vamonos- y los saco de la enfermeria

El profesor dumbledore cerro la puerta con llave -¿Qué te sucede?- dijo cuando al voltear vio la cara de angustia que ponia Remus.

-me va a expulsar no es asi- dijo remus con desgano

-¿Por qué habria de hacer eso?- le dijo el profesor dumbledore.

-Por la tranformacion tan fuerte- dijo el

-No- le dijo calmadamente

-Porque? Es decir mire como he quedado y la casa de los gritos esta devastada, imaginese si me hice esto como habria dejado yo a un persona- después de pensar un rato dijo de nuevo- mis compañeros por poco y me descubren, soy un tarado.-

-No remus, no digas eso. A decir verdad tu madre queria sacarte del colegio pero tu padre y yo la convencimos para que no lo hiciera. Tu papá sabe perfectamente que aprender magia no te servira de mucho pero tiene la esperanza de que tu indagues en el tema y en que descubran algo pronto- le dijo el prof. Dumbledore

Remus no le dijo nada pero al parecer se reflejo algo de sus pensamientos en su rostro por lo que dumbledore dijo- Sabes? No pretendo ser un experto en el tema pero la intensidad de los ataques que sufren los licantropos no tienen que ver en nada con su ferocidad sino con su edad-

-Como?- dijo remus

-Si mira, generalmente los ataques mas fuertes como el que tuviste se presentan cuando un licantropo niño se acerca a la pubertad, según tengo entendido tienden a crecer mas rapido de lo normal. es una etapa que es muuuuy peligrosa para ellos pero no para los demas.-

-Que?- dijo alarmado

-No me malinterpretes- dijo para tranquilizarlo- significa que no te dan deseos de probar la sangre humana, es como si tu propio cuerpo se frenara solo, si pruebas sangre humana durante este periodo los dolores de la transformación se triplican-

-Waw- dijo remus- procurare recordar eso – como que cresco mas rapido-

-Si, en 2 o 3 años cuando tus amiguitos apenas esten cambiando tu ya seran todo un muchacho y esa es una gran ventaja, las chicas te seguiran antes que a ellos-

Remus solo sonrio

-Veo que te han dejado una gran cantidad de chocolates, te molesta si me llevo alguno?-dijo

-No señor adelante, creo que alguien corrio la voz de que me encanta el chocolate- dejo remy, y dumbledore se rio

-Vaya, grajeas de todos los sabores en mi niñez tuve el infortunio de comer una con sabor a vomito-dijo dumbledore.

-comase una señor, todas son de chocolate- dijo el

-Excelente- dijo al provar una- tenias toda la razon, bueno te dejo, di ordenes al personal de que no te vajaran puntos por no asistir a clases, tienes una semana sabatica asi que disfrutala- dijo y se fue

fin de la parte 3


End file.
